Child
by CherryBlossom2010
Summary: The beginging story of two children who are complete srangers that begin to live together without adults.Renamed. Use to be I Love You. COMPLETE.The sequel is out, Coming of Age.
1. Who Are You?

Summary: What happens when you give a eleven year old boy the job of looking after a six year old girl. Will this little girl help him with love and life?

Note

_Who are you: thoughts/flashback (italics)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who Are You?

_Yo I'm Li Syaoran, future leader of the Li clan. Today is my first day and last year in elementary. I'll be entering sixth grade and then so on. I have been living alone for the past two years after that odd morning. _

_Flashback-----_

_Seven year old Syaoran slowly sits down at the breakfast table with his mother like he had been doing for the past years. His mother carefully watch her son.(Why is she watching me like that! Is she planning something!) _

_"Syaoran, all you alright?"_

_'Yes,ma'm."_

_"Go pack, you'll be living in Tomeda, Japan ALONE from now on."_

_"WHAT!"_

_End of Flashback--------_

_Anyway, I'm eleven this year and I have brown hair and amber eyes. I'm guessing you could say I'm popular and I guess tha-_

"Syaoran!"

Lazily Syaoran looks up to find his Japanese teacher in front of his desk.

"Day dreaming, Mr. Li?"

Instantly Syaoran realized his setting. Him, class, teacher.

"Sorry sir." he says calmly. Ding! Dong! Ding!

Mr. Yamasaki, turns and motions the class to leave. At that instant Syaoran makes his way out. As he did though a girl with auburn hair, one of his classmates, watched from afar.

OUTSIDE of school------

_Another day over, but it has just begun. I'll head back to the house now._

Syaoran slowly walked up to his home and open the door only to find big emerald eyes looking back at him. It was a little girl with a green teddy bear in her arms. The girl took small steps towards him and gave him a letter.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_Take care of her._

_Yelen Li _

_Well that was short! _Syaoran watched this odd little girl. She looked about five with big emerald eyes and auburn hair. She wore a green sailor dress and held a green bear. Syaoran slowly smiled.

"Welcome home."

The little girl instantly jumped up and hugged him. This was just the beginning.


	2. Mr Syaoran Li

I Love You

Chapter 2

* * *

Syaoran sighed a little as he watched this young girl eat the rest of her sushi. She was adorable he admitted. He also thought his mother had gone insane. What is she thinking? He sat there watching her until she looked up with her emerald eyes. They were full of innocence and curiosity. She rose up from her seat to get closer to Syaoran. She slowly put her hand upon his sleeve and lean her head against his arm. "Thank you," she whispered. Syaoran blushed lightly but picked her up and smiled. _This girl is so cute and sweet. I doubt she'll cause any problems._

Later That Night

Syaoran got out of the shower and walked towards his bed. _Finally bedtime… _He fell onto his bed only to hear "ow". _Huh?_ Syaoran lifted the covers of his bed to find the little girl in green pajamas. Dot, Dot. Sweat drop. "What are you doing," he asked cautiously. _Did I hurt her or something? I thought she was in her room already sleeping._

_Flashback…_

"_You sleep here okay?"_

"_Okay, Syaoran."_

_Syaoran tucked her in and turn off the lights._

"_Sweet dreams, Syaoran."_

"_You too."_

_End of Flashback… _

The girls eyes watered and her face frowned slightly. _No, please don't cry. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? I'm only in sixth grade for heavens sake!_ Syaoran pulled the girl toward him and hugged her lightly. "What's wrong," he asked her.

"I'm scared of the dark." Syaoran sighed._ Heh heh I guess I overreacted a little._

"Can I sleep with you," the girl whispered. Syaoran picked her up and laid her next to himself. "Sure," he said. He felt a bit uneasy though but the two managed fall asleep.

Next Morning

"Wake up or else you'll be late for school," Syaoran gasped as he had finally been able to wake himself up. He looked beside him only to find her missing. Syaoran got up and went to her room. _She's not there where could she be! This is the first time, for sleeping with someone else, and taking care of a child. Oh, and loosing a child in my own home. I suck! _

"Syaoran, are you alright?"

Syaoran turned to find the little girl in a girl's uniform of his own school. She wore a black plaid skirt and jade color overcoat. Her hair was down and it reached to her shoulder. _I thought she was in kindergarten. She goes to my school! She must be in first grade then._

"Syaoran, we'll be late."

"Huh? I'm going, wait at the door for a sec. I'll be there in a minute."

"Hmm okay."

Syaoran got dressed and grab his bag. Both walked to school in this seemingly calm day.

"Meet me at the gate when schools dismissed okay."

"Okay."

With that Syaoran walked into his class and sat. Hours passed and it was time for lunch.

"So what's up, man?"

Syaoran watched his best friend, Eriol with boredom. Eriol had dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. He had been his best friend since his arrival to Tomeda.

"Where's your lunch?"

"I forgot about it because of all that happen."

"Like what?"

"Some little girl arrived from Hong Kong yesterday. My mom apparently wants me to take care of her. She's in first grade I think."

"So you gave her your lunch?"

"What, no."

3-2-1

"Crap! I forgot!"

"Just go and buy some. There's time left. Just go and give it to her."

"Yeah."

Syaoran walked out but suddenly return.

"I don't know her classroom or teacher."

"Go to the main office and ask."

"Yeah."

Syaoran walked out only to return minutes later with a depressed look on his face.

"I don't know her name."

Eriol dropped his pen and dragged his friend out the class. They managed to get her information and were now heading towards her class but were going to the cafeteria first. They were about to reached the counter and when suddenly Syaoran looked depressed again. "What's wrong," Eriol asked. "I-I don't have any money with me." Eriol punched him in the head. "You made me help you; well I'm not leaving till we get her lunch!" Eriol paid and Syaoran owed but they got her lunch.

Kinomoto, Sakura

Class 3-1

Mrs. Kaho

Age: 6

_She's in third grade! _They reached her class and found her waiting outside. Syaoran handed a boxed lunch and smiled. Sakura looked up and smiled lightly.

"Sorry, I forgot this morning."

"It's okay." Sakura then looked up to Eriol wondering who he was. Eriol smiled and bent down. He placed a kiss upon her small hand. Syaoran was a bit angered and she was surprised.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eriol."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura."

They stayed awhile with Sakura but left because class was about to start. Eriol then smirked.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, as you can see Li Syaoran won't be the best father in world. Please read the details."

Syaoran glared at his friend and punched him in the arm.

* * *

Li, Syaoran

Age: 11

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Brown

Overall score: Handsome

Note: He may forget child's name or may not even know. May forget to feed them and may also loose them.

We will have update on Syaoran's profile. Hopefully.

Kinomoto, Sakura

Age: 6

Eye Color: Emerald

Hair Color: Auburn

Overall score: Very very cute.

Note: She is very calm and serene.

More info on them and Eriol later.


	3. READ PLEASE

Hehehe Sorry I haven't updated. I will update before Sunday so please wait. Just to tell you a little more about this story it is going to be in three parts.

I Love You (the one I'm working on now) Will be around 10 to 15 chapters.

I Love You? (Next One) Will be around 10 to 15 chapters.

-------------- (Soon after) Same. (10 to 15 chapters)

I'm not sure about the title but I know what's going to happen.

I will try to upload 2 or 3 chapters okay! Hopefully because I've been busy.


	4. Ms Sakura Kinomoto

Ms. Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Unexpected things happened. It is afterall summer vacation is here. Anyway, I'm sorry! Here's one chapter. I'll post the next on tomorrow.**

**Oh! The story is in Syaoran's POV!**

* * *

After we left Sakura., Eriol and I headed to the Gym. For some reason my school day seemed endless. The only thing I was looking forward to was Sakura. I feel responsible for her no matter what she says.

_.:Flash Back:.( Earlier, when they went to drop off Sakura's Lunch)_

_"You didn't have to come, Syaoran."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You don't have to be responsible for me. You're just a kid too."_

_"Even so, my mother said to take take care of you. That means your my responsiblity."_

_.:End of Flash Back:._

At first, I didn't think Sakura was like that. When I open my arms to her, welcoming her, and she hugged me back. She seemed cold and distant then. I don't understand! I won't understand unless you say something Sakura! That's something I noticed, she doesn't speak.

_**:With Sakura:**_

"Kinomoto-chan?"

Sakura looked up to see the most popular guys of the third through fifth year classes, Kira, Koji( aka Koji Kira) and Sionji, Hiro( Hiro Sionji). Koji was inch taller than Sakura and sat infront of her during class. He has dark blue eyes, flowy black ,which all the girls envied. His signatured move was the peace sign. Whenever you take his picture you end up with two fingers and a smiling boy. The school got mad in the begining but eventually let it go. Hiro was also a inch taller. His personality is more serious and very questionative. Teachers fear him, when he doesn't find a reason in their teachings he counters them with his own question. Poor them. He has very light brown hair and hazel eyes. His signature move was his smirk.

Sakura:

Koji: "Hiro and I were wondering if you'd wanted to play with us."

Sakura: "Sure."

She smiled sincerely. The boys blushed. They head out to the cherry blossom trees. Their classmates watched as they leave.

Classmate #1( girl):" Who does she think she is?"

Classmate #2(boy): "Yeah! Who do they think they are!"

Clasmate #3(gir): "Do you know who we're talking about?"

Classmate #2(boy): "Kira-kun and Hiro-kun taking Kinomoto-san away, right?"

Classmate #3(girl): "Um...no".

Classmate #2 blushes with emberassment and backs away slowly.

Classmate #1(girl): "How does she get all the cute guys? Syaoran, why?"

Classmate #2(girl): "Koji."

Classmate #4(girl): "Hiro."

Classmate #5(girl): "Aren't you people to young to be thinking stuff like that?"

Classmate # 1,3 and 4 glare at classmate #5. Classmate #5 glares back. Classmate #2 thinks girls are scary.

**:Anway on to with the Story:**

They were playing tag. Koji and Hiro were really into it but stopped when they noticed Sakura wasn't really enjoying her self.

Hiro: "You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Kinomoto-chan."

Koji: "It's okay if you don't want to play tih us."

Sakura: "..."

Sakura falls to the ground. The boys aren't sure what to do.

Koji: "You should say something, Kinomoto-chan. It's okay. Just say something"

Hiro: "Kinomoto-chan?"

Sakura:" I-I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up as she felt and arm on her shoulder. She found her self looking into hazel eyes.

Sakura: "S-Sionji-kun?"

Hiro: "Call me Hiro. Its okay Sakura, we'll forgive you under one condition."

Koji: "Call me Koji and yup under one."

Sakura: "What?"

Hiro: "You remain friends with us."

With that she hugged both of them. Both of the boys blushed.

**:Later That Day: **

We're about to eat dinner and I haven't said anything to Sakura. Neither has she. I turn to see what Sakura's doing. I'm in the kitchen.She's watching tv. I call Sakura over to eat as the program finishes. She sits down and waits patiently for me to sit down. We are going to have a very akward dinner.

Me: "So what were you watching?"

Her: "Kodomo No Omocha."

Me: "What happen on it today?"

Her: "Sana-chan was complaining about some guy named Akito Hayama."

Me: "Oh."

Silence.

Me: "How was school?"

Her: "Good."

Me: "Good."

More silence.

**:Five Minutes Later: **

Me: ...

Her: ...

We ended up finishing dinner without saying anything to one another. I don't know what to do. Is she still going to sleep with me? I get into bed and am startled awake by two arms.I look down and see her fall asleep on my chest. I embrace her and smile. This was her way of saying sorry and thank you. This little girl was not yet ready to open herself up to anyone. I must wait patiently after all, she is a gently blossoming, Sakura.

* * *

**Okay! Finished! I hoped you enjoyed this! I promise to post the next one tomorrow. Please review and once again, I'm Sorry! Next Chapter is going to be longer. I THINK!**


	5. Solemn Vow and Promise

**Solemn Vow and Promise**

**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

A week passed and no progress, Sakura wasn't talking. Every Monday to Saturday we would get home from school and watch Kodomo No Omocha. Apparently it has become Sakura's favorite. Today is Monday. I sit and watch until it goes to commercials. I turn to look at Sakura. Her bangs are covering her eyes. Was she sad?

Sakura: ...

Me?

TV: "_Sweet and Delicious, Sweet and Delicious, Ice Cream, Ice Cream! I Love YOU!" _(a/n: Guess where I got it from.)

A few seconds past since th first commercial ended. Sakura lifted her eyes to look at mine.

Her: " Syaoran..?"

She's blushing.

Me: "Yeah?"

Her blush darkens.

Her: "I-I.."

She looks down.

Me: "Tell me, it's okay."

She looks back up with determination in her eyes and a slight pout. This makes her look so cute that I begin to blush.

Her: "C-ca.."

Me: "Yes?"

Is it something serious?

>

>

>

>

>She reminds me of the girls who've confessed to me.

>

>

>

>Is she going to confess too?

>

>

>

>

>What do I do if she does!

>

>

>

>

>

Her: " CAN I HAVE ICE CREAM!"

I fall off the couch.

Her: "Syaoran?"

Me:"Hahaha! Sorry."

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I smile. What the heck was I thinking! I feel myself blush.

Me: "Don't worry. Um..I'll bring you some."

She follows me as I head to the kitchen I turn, pick her up and sit her on the couch. She raises her eybrow higher.

Me: " Don't worry. I'll bring it to you since your programs going to start. See."

She looks at me with confusion.

Me: "You like it, don't you?"

She nods. I smile and get the ice cream. She must think I don't notice her or something like that. My smile widens. This is progress.

**:School:**

Three weeks into the school year have passed and everyone knew about Sakura and me living together. Our teachers didn't say anything since my mother already informed them. With everyone else it was a completely different story. I wouls sit under the Cherry tree, with Eriol, waiting for Sakura to come eat with us. We would laugh a little when we saw Sakura surrounded by my adoring fans.They would ask her what I did at home and stuff like that. Poor Sakura, she wasn't given enough time to answer. It was one question after another.

On the Monday, of the fourth week of school, I started to notice things I wished I had noticed sooner. It was Eriol who pointed it out. He and I were waiting for Sakura at the front gate when he noticed that Sakura seemed depressed. She looked absent minded too. It continued for the rest of the week.

Next Monday night I decided to ask. Her eyes widen with fear as I asked. I got closer and she backed away. At that instant I realized that when we slept together she wouldn't hug me anymore. I was more determined to figure out what was wrong now.

Me: "What's wrong?"

Sakura:

She wasn't speaking. I could tell that she wanted to cry. The moment I saw them fall, I let her go. I don't want to see her cry.

**:Next Day:**

The next day I asked Eriol to walk Sakura home and stay with her till I got home. I planned to buy dinner but I didn't want her to miss her show. It was probaly the only thing that made her smile.

I finished and was heading back when something caught my eye. A silver cherry blossom pendant with emerald as the pedals and a diamond in the center. I bet Sakura would like it. I walk into the shop which displayed it. I asked the storekepper if I could see it, it was in perfect condition. I handed it back to him and smiled.

**:Outside the Shop:**

Kid #1: "Isn't that Sakura's gaurdian?"

Kid #2: "Yeah, it is. Look, he's coming out! Lets ask him."

Kid #1: " Okay."

**: Outside the Shop with Syaoran:**

When I left the shop, I was suddenly stopped by two boys younger than me.

Boy #1: " Are your Sakura's gaurdian?"

Who are they? The called her by her first name.

Me: "Yeah."

Boy #1: "I'm Kira, Koji."

Boy #2: "I'm Sionji, Kira. We're Sakura's friends."

Friends? Boys? Boyfriends? Since when? How?

Boy #2: "We were wondering, whats wrong with Sakura?"

Boy #1: "Yeah, she seems sad."

Me: "I don't know. I've noticed too, but she won't say anything even if I ask."

The two boys frown. They then say bye and walk away. So even in class.

**:At home:**

I enter the house to find Sakura and Eriol sleeping on the couch. I guess I took long. Eriol wakes up and follows me to the kitchen.

Me: "Has she said anything?"

Eriol: "No, she won't talk. She really likes Kodomo No Omocha, doesn't she?"

Me: "Yeah, why?"

Eriol: "She's cuter when she's smiles."

Me: "Yeah."

Eriol: "Well, I better go. Bye."

Me: "Bye, thanks for watching her."

Eriol then pauses and grins. What was he thinking?

**:Next Day at School:**

The next day I skip my classes with an excuse thanks to Eriol. I was to see what was bugging Sakura. I watched her but nothing happened till the second break. I followed behind her to the back part of the school. What was she doing? Barely anyone goes there. She relaxes and watches the clouds go by.

"You thought you could run?"

I look over to see another auburn haired girl. Th girl seemed vaguely familiar. Was she in my class?

Auburn Haired Girl: "What did I tell you!"

Sakura:

Auburn Haired Girl: "Stop getting in Syaoran's way!"

Sakura looks down.

Auburn Haired Girl: "He hates you! Get that through your fuckin' head! Go and DIE bitch!"

SMACK!

I stand there and look at Sakura who fell to the ground. I protected her. I grab hold of the other girl's arm. Stupid girl hit my arm.

Me: "Who are you?"

Her: "Syaoran...I-I"

Me: " Who said you could call me Syaoran?"

Her:

Me: "Don't ever try doing this again or else."

The girl's about to cry. Never mind she's crying. I throw her arm down and glare. The girl back away slowly and runs. When she's gone from my sight I carry Sakura bridal style and set her down underneath the cherry trees. I wipe her tears away with my hands. My arms embrace her and my lips plant a soft kiss upon her forehead. She cries softy in my arms. I want to fall apart, I didn't want to see her cry.

Me: "Are you okay now?"

She nods.

Sakura: "I-I didn't know what to do."

My embrace tightens.

Sakura: "I was scared."

I lift her chin so that our eyes meet.

Me: "Don't be. I'm her and I promise to protect you."

I hold the pendent in front of her and I smile honestly.

Me: "I, Syaoran Li, vow to protect Sakura Kinomoto for the rest of my life."

She's smiles as I place the necklace around her neck.

Sakura: "Promise?"

Me: "Promise."

We spent the rest of the afternoon underneath the the cherry trees. It was pure bliss.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did. I posted another one today because I truly feel sorry. I'm not sure when I'll post the next one. I haven't typed it yet. Well, review please.**


	6. Memories pt 1

Hi! Sorry! I started school and having honor classes takes alot of time. I hope to update as soon as possible so please wait. Thank you!(people who've reviewed.) I hope you like this. The first part(this story) will seem dull maybe, wait till the second part that's when it gets interesting.

* * *

Sunday, what a relief, finally. I glance at Sakura. She's still sleeping beside me even though it's already 12:30. She sure can sleep. I don't mind though, she's been through alot these past few days. What should I make for breakfast? Never mind, lunch?

**.: Kitchen:.**

Where did I put the knife? Great, how am I going to cut the lettuce? Wait, there's no lettuce. Crap. I don't know what to make! I have food but don't know what to do with it.

"Syaoran?"

I turn to see Sakura rubbing her eyes. Awww...she woke up earlier. Last time she woke up at three. Ding! Dong!

I go open the door.

"Hey, Syaoran, Sakura!"

Correct. It was Eriol.

Me: "Hey."

Sakura smiles and goes upstairs to take a bath.

Eriol: "So, how is she now?"

Me: " Okay, I think. She actually laughs now."

Eriol: " Good. What are you making?"

Me: "I'm not sure."

Eriol: "Move aside."

I sit and watch him prepare a english/foriegn meal. Wow. Even when he's cooking he has grace and elegance. Maybe he's a girl trapped in a boy's body.

Eriol: "No, I'm not a girl trapped in a boy's body."

I continue to look at him, he's a mind reader. Yo, read my mind.

Eriol: "I'm not a mind reader so I can't read your mind."

Sure, that's what he says. Ice cold meal.

Eriol: "Ice cold meal?"

See, there he goes again.

Eriol: "I give up."

I won again!

Eriol: "Only because I gave up."

There he goes again, reading my mind. He looks at me and rolls his eyes. I smirk._ Eriol:I've known you for along time now. I know you very well, at least your expressions._

"Syaoran, you can use it now. I'm done."

I smile, Sakura is so cute.

**.:Done with Shower:.**

I walk down stairs to find Sakura trying her best to keep from laughing. What's so funny?

Me: "What's going on?"

Sakura's about to burst. Suddenlty **IT** catches my eye. There, Eriol was holding was holding **IT** with the grin.

Me: "Eriol, you bastard!"

**IT** was a picture of me dresses as a girl. Stupid play! I sit and wait for the laughter to die. Stupid Eriol! As I waited, I began to smile too. I guess I'm over it. We continued to look through the photo album that Eriol brought when I heard Sakura ask, "Are these your parents?" I watch Eriol, I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. At first he seem lost but quickly replaced it with a smile.

Eriol: "Yeah."

Sakura noticed Eriol's reaction so she remained silent.

Eriol: "Do you want to know about them?"

I looked at Eriol. Was he serious? He barely talked about his parents. Sakura doesn't answer.

Eriol: "My father died first, when I was five. He was an author and archeologist. My mother was a house wife. We had a pretty good and happy life till my father died in a plane crash."

_**.:Flash Back:.**_

_A small boy with deep sapphire eyes and blue hair watched his mother from afar. She was crying, his beautiful and beloved mother was crying._

_"What's wrong Mom? Where's dad?"_

_The mother watch her son as if he was a complete stranger. SMACK! Eriol looked up, his mother had slapped him. He held his cheek and his tears slowly fell. _

_"Mom?"_

_"I-I'm s-sorry!"_

_His mother turned arounf and left him in pain. He had heard his father had died but he didn't believe it until now._

_Hours passed since that incident and he was crying. His father was gone. He sat at the fromt porch waiting though he wasn't sure for what._

_"Eriol?"_

_The boy turns around at the call of his name. It was his mother._

_"Yes, Mom."_

_"Follow me."_

_He follows. They stopped once they reached the lake. He turn to watch his mother. She was pretty young, 22._

_"Do you always want to be with me?"_

_"Of course."_

_His mother carried him in her arms._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_Splash! _

_"Mom?"_

_"Ssh, Eriol. We're going to go with your dad."_

_His eyes widen. "I don't want to die!" his mind screamed._

_"Mom, no please!"_

_He felt the water pull him down as his mother tighten the embrace. His fear was soon replaced by his natural will to live. He looked at his mother and kicked her beautiful face. She let go and he survived._

**.:End Of Flash Back:.**

I sit there and watch Eriol and Sakura. Silence. Every time I remember his story even I am at loss for words. Suddenly Sakura rises from her chair and faces Eriol, her eyes watery. She embraces him. Eriol looks surprised but embraces her as tears fall from his eye. That day they cried outload and silently; in their minds and in their hearts, the pain of memories never ceasing to stop.


	7. Memories pt 2

Hi...It's been awhile...Highs chool is not what I expected.Oh well. Sorry for not updating. I was busy trying to pull my Biology grade up.

NeWAYZ: Thank you : kimmygoldenangel,BlackWolf666,buzzoffsis-1028, Mussette Fujiwara, Queen of Travesty,czakali,HeyTTernallie,friendlygurl,Lynne102,MeakoXIII,skye668,Rayoshi Yazuki,rukz,Violet Garnets,Starlit Warrior,SweetMelancholy,Nkauj Hnub,SmiLe Of PuRe,Mewy,fluffykogome,dbzgtfan2004,Valentine Satiguss 4 commenting!!

I'll add a new chapter tomorrow or later 2day. I'm already working on the second park. Read and Review PLZ.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a smell of cookies. Wait...cookies? Chocolate!?hmmm...

"Syaoran"

Who's that?

"Xio Lang!"

I sit up instantly only to find Sakura and Eriol laughing.

Eriol: "hahaha...See Sakura that's how you wake up the chinese prince."

Sakura: "Sorry...haha..he...hahaha...I tried waking you up but you wouldn't so I asked Eriol to wake you. But why Xio Lang?"

Eriol: "Cuz that's what Syaoran's name is in chinese."

Sakura: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah."

Eriol: "But the only one who uses it is his mother when she's mad or is up to something."

Me: "Liar."

Eriol: "Sure...but you know it's true Little Wolf."

Sakura: "Little Wolf?"

Me: "That's what my name means."

Sakura: "Oh...what's a Ying Fa?"

Me: "Ying Fa?"

_**.:FlashBack:.Sakura's **_

_Wow!! This house is huge...wait..it's a mansion! It's beautiful._

_"Ying Fa?"_

_Huh? That's Mrs. Li. Who's she calling?_

_"Ying Fa?"_

_Oh. She's at the door. She's looking straight at me._

_"Ying Fa, come here."_

_Is she talking to me? I'll go anyway._

_Me:"Mrs. Li?"_

_Mrs. Li: "Ying Fa come. We must buy you new clothes for you trip next week."_

_Me: "Eh!?"_

_She must not like me._

_Mrs. Li:" You'll go live with my son."_

_What is this lady talking about? And what's a Ying Fa? Is it another word for orphan? She seems serious and wise but she is rather random._

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

Both Eriol and I sweatdrop.

Me: "It's your name."

Eriol: "You didn't grow up in China , I'm guessing."

Sakura: "No, My mom was half chinese so I understand and speak it. Actually, we lived near here. kinda."

Me: "It means cherry blossom in chinese."

Sakura blushes and smiles. Aww...she's so cute when she's embarassed.

_.:Afternoon:._

I watch Eriol and Sakura chat. I'm kinda getting mad. I want Eriol to go home. He stayed over last night. Wait. Why am I complaining? He's my best friend. What's this feeling?

"Syaoran?"

I feel a hand stroke my face gently. They're so soft.

Sakura: "You okay?"

Me: "Yeah."

We sit there. My heart beats a little faster. I look up and I see sun setting. It makes everything golden. It's beautiful.

Eriol: "Sakura?"

I turn, there she is with widen eyes, tears fallin and a pale face. I place my hand on hers.

Sakura: "Noooo!!!!!!"

She smacks my hand and runs into the house. Eriol and I chase after her. We spend thirty minutes searching for her. I find her in an unused closest I didn't even know about.

Me: "Sakura?"

She looks up and she looks very lonely. I wrap my arms around her and carry her downstairs.

Eriol: "Where was she?"

Me: "In a closet upstairs."

Eriol helps me cook diner as we wait for her to say something. We finish cooking and we all sit and eat.

"Sorry."

We look at Sakura.

Sakura: "It's looked the same as that day."

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_"Sakura? Come outside."_

_A little six year old comes out with a very big and sincere smile._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Hurry, we're going to eat dinner outside."_

_"Yeah. Kaijuu."_

_Sakura turns to see her 10 year old brother,_

_"Sakura no Kaijuu. Hmph."_

_Her brother smirks and sits down beside his sister. He puts a hand on her head._

_"Happy birthday Kaijuu."_

_She turns her head aroung and sees a beautifully done cake held by her father, __Fujitaka Kinomoto. __She smiles and hugs her family. _

_Hour later_

_They finish their dinner. Sakura smiling happily after receiving her green bear._

_"Take care of that bear, no matter what. Okay Sakura?" Her father explained._

_"Hai!"_

_They spend awhile more outside and watch for that one golden moment created by the sun._

_.:That Night:._

_"Sakura, time for bed. Touya, help her into her pajamas."_

_"Again?"_

_Sakura turns and smiles weakly._

_"What the heck, Kaijuu!?"_

_Touya sighed at the sight. There his sister was tangled up in her pajamas. In her PAJAMAS!_

_"Sakura, you're probaly the only one to ever manage doing that."_

_She frowns. _

_"But I still love you so come here. We need to untangle you."_

_After a few minutes Sakura was free and Touya was already buttoning her shirt up._

_"Onni-chan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you also have a birth mark here?"_

_Touya looked at where his sister pointed at. She was pointing at the small heart shaped mole on her left breast. All the women from his mother's side had it._

_"No, why?"_

_"Just wondering."_

_"There. done. Now off to bed." _

_Their mother and father came into her room. _

_"Its time for the princess to sleep now."_

_Sakura smiled at her mother. _

_"Wait!? My bear? I left it down stairs."_

_"Touya go with her please."_

_"Alright, come Kaijuu."_

_As they both walk down the stairs, Sakura thinks about her home. It was an quite a while before reaching Toemeda. Maybe an hour since they were in the mountains. _

_"Here Kaijuu."_

_"Thanks!"_

_Sakura looks out to see a black SUV parked outside in the front of their house._

_"Who's that?"_

_Sakura looks at her brother as his eyes narrow. No response._

_"Let's go Sakura."_

_She follows her brother upstairs._

_"Mom, Dad...they're outside again."_

_Her parents turn serious and fearful. Her mother grabs the near by phone and places it on her ear._

_"No connection," she whispered._

_"Eh? Sakura, you're still awake? Let's go put you to bed."_

_She wraps her arms around her fathers neck as he carries her to her bed. Her mother and brother follow. _

_"I love you and we'll always be there for you," her father said tear eyed._

_"Yeah, no matter what okay. I love you so much," her mother said as she pushed back a piece of Sakura's hair. _

_"I love you, Sakura," her brother said as he smiled lightly. He seemed to be crying,_

_Each of them hugged and kissed each other. _

_  
"I love y'all too. Forever."_

_Her parents smiled and closed the door to her bedroom._

_.:Three in the Morning:._

_"Nooo!!! Please!!!"_

_Sakura awoke to her mother's cries and heard gun shots. She instantly got up and peeked outside into the hall. The lights were off so she crawled only enough for her to see. She covered her mouth to hold back a scream that was forming in her mouth. She pushed her self against the wall. Her father was on the floor, dead. Everything was covered in blood. She turn to look again. Her mother was on the floor crying._

_"__Where's you daughter?"_

_Nadeshiko looks up at a man dressed in black._

_"No, please."_

_"Upstairs then?"_

_The man walks towards the stair. Her mother's eyes widen as she instanly notices that she was in the hallway. She jumps up and tries to pull the man the man from the stairs._

_"Bitch."_

_He pushes her against the wall and holds the gun to her forehead. Bang!! Sakura gasped. The man turned and spotted her._

_"So your're her daughter?"_

_She ran to her room a locked the door. She looked around looking for a way to escape. She heard the foot steps get closer and closer. __Sakura, Touya. When ever you are in danger, hide in this little room. Nothing can penetrate it. __She cried as she remembered her fathers' words. She crawled into the hidden compartment within her room. She closed the door and cried silently. _

_**.:End of FlashBack:.**_

Eriol and I sat unsure of what to do. I hugged her and she cried and cried.

.:Later:.

Eriol has gone home already. He said he needed to take care of some business. I look at Sakura. She already fell asleep.touch her head and smile. I really love her.


	8. Before the Storm

Hola Everyone! Here's the last chapter! This story it the intro. story so it may seem dull. I'n going to post the second part tomorrow so look for it! Read & Review Plz.

* * *

Three years have passed since Sakura's arrival. She is going to start 6th grade soon. Physically she hasn't developed. She was still a child. I've realize that I love her either way. I haven't told her or anything for fear that it might ruin our current peaceful relationship. Eriol still continues to make to daily visits and all three of us go out to the penguin park. I look at the calendar. It was April 1st, Sakura's birthday and her parent's death day (Even though technically it was April 2nd). We do celebrate her birthday but it always has a sad atmosphere towards the end. Today her surprise party is at Eriol's. Her friends Koji Kira and Hiro Sionji have also helped in the preparations. I don't like them very much and you all probably know why so don't ask. Well, it's time to take Sakura to her birthday party.

Me:"Sakura!"

_Eriol's House_

"Happy Birthday Sakura!"

I look at Sakura who is speechless. I smile.

Sakura:"Th-Thank You!"

I continue to look around. It was Eriol, Hiro, Koji, Sakura and me. She was the only girl. Sakura has only two girl friends and they were unable to attend because the party was just announced yesterday. (This is last minute.)They had to go to a retreat. She also has more guy friends but they…I don't know why they're not here. I've asked Sakura why she has so many guy friends and not girlfriends. Her response was "Guys are nicer." I guess I can believe that too. I don't really trust women (Except Sakura) and having live surrounded by women, well, I guess you can say I'm a bit paranoid.

Ding! Dong! Ding!

Eriol opens the door and lets around thirty boys in. "Sorry we're late Sakura-chan," one of them says, "We were playing at the park and didn't notice the time." Sakura smiles and says it's alright. The little boys make their way to the food. I watch them but I can't remember their names. I only remember Hiro's and Koji's because they come visit Sakura often.

The celebration continues and they play games and other random things. I sit in the couch and watch Sakura.

Eriol: "When are you going to tell her?"

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Eriol: "You know."

Me: "What?"

Eriol: "Do you want me to say it out loud?"

I sigh.

Me: "No, I forgot you can read minds."

Eriol: "You still think I can!?"

Me: "Am I wrong?"

Eriol: "Back then you were."

I look at Eriol. He's very serious when it came to this topic. He's been able to read minds occasionally and has had premonitions. He has some kind of ESP or something. In the Li Clan this was normal. I'm thinking he has it due to near death experience. They do say that experiences like that can do that.

Eriol: "I really think you should tell Sakura."

Me: "Why?"

Eriol: "I don't know how to explain. I have-."

Sakura: "Mrs. Li!"

I look at the door and I see my mother standing there. I instantly get up and bow. I notice that mostly everyone else had gone outside leaving Eriol, Sakura and I inside.

"Syaoran, Sakura."

I stand up straight.

"Oh, Eriol Hiiragizawa? I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

I look at Eriol and he shrugs.

Me: "You know him?"

"Xio Lang! How can you forget about your cousin?"

I stand there confused. What was she talking about?

"You know, never mind it's a long complicated story. Just remember that you are cousins."

Eriol: "It's nice to see you again Aunt Yelen."

"You remember?"

Eriol: "Not really but I've remember seeing you picture in our family album."

I feel someone behind me so I tilt my head and see Sakura looking up at my mom.

"Ah! Sakura, Happy Birthday!"

Sakura: "Thank you. Is it time?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Me: "What?"

"Sakura has to come back to Hong Kong with me."

Me: "What!? Why?"

"I'm sorry Syaoran but I can not say."

Me: "When? You knew Sakura?"

"Tonight."

Sakura: "Yes."

I look at Eriol.

Me: "Did you know also?"

Eriol didn't say anything. I stare at the floor. I feel betrayed.

Sakura: "I will come back though."

I look up again and see Sakura crying.

Sakura: "Mrs. Li said it was only for little while. I don't want to go without you."

Sakura hugs my waist as she sobs. She is still a lot shorter than me. I'm 5"5 and she's 4"0.

Me: "Am I also going?"

"No, the elders said you must continue here."

Me: "The Elders!? Is that why you sent me here by myself!?"

"Syaoran, you're the only heir and you and I must obey their request. You know that."

I hate this. I hate the elders.

Sakura: "I can come back though, right?"

"Yes, when you finish what you have to do in Hong Kong."

I feel lonely.

"I'm sorry Syaoran."

I want to cry.

_The Airport_

"Come Sakura, the airplane has arrived."

I look at Sakura who's holding my arm. She stills has her bear in her arms. She hugs Eriol and then comes back towards me.

"I will come back, Syaoran," Sakura whispered as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

I watch her walk towards my mother. She turns around and waves.

_Eriol's P.O.V_

In the end Syaoran didn't listen to what I had to say. Everything that has happened up until now is like that eerie peace before the storm.

* * *

Well the chapters were rather short but I hope you enjoyed it! I will now try to write longer chapters for the second part. 


End file.
